It's Good to be Back
by ArouraStar
Summary: After the end of Shadow Heir so there may be spoilers! Eugenie and Dorian enjoy their first night back together. First chapter T, later on rated M. Please R&R. There will most likely be a sequel to this.
1. Returning

**It's Good to be Back**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to the Dark Swan series.

**Spoiler Alert**: This is written **AFTER** the end of Shadow Heir. Possible spoilers for **ALL FOUR BOOKS**. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>The first night back in Dorian's castle was a bit overwhelming to say the least. Dorian had ordered a feast that was sensational even for him. Though the kingdom was still not indulging itself where it came to food, there was plenty to go around and it certainly didn't have an effect on the mood of the evening. The dining hall was decorated heavily with garlands of the most exquisite flowers, all of which matched the color of the tablecloths and, what seemed like thousands of, candles. Dorian's staff had spared no expense, so to speak, when it came to celebrating their King's reunion with the Queen of the Thorn and Rowan Lands. They were usually in a constant state of confusion as to where he and I stood; really, who wasn't? But after everything he had done to prove himself to me recently, I really couldn't be confused anymore. I loved him. It was as incredibly simple and as frightfully complicated as that.<p>

When I had first returned to the Oak Land and seen Dorian I could think of nothing but being with him, regardless of the fact that we were outdoors and there were a handful of gentry around us. Not that they would have cared, or even noticed. They were used to public displays, especially from their King, but the longer I stood out there holding him, kissing him, the more aware I became of just how much more I wanted to be doing with him, and though I hadn't cared about the audience for our little make-out session, I certainly wasn't ready to put on a full show for everyone right then and there.

It took a bit of coaxing to convince Dorian to relinquish his embrace on me so that we could move inside for some more privacy. He thought I was being unnecessarily modest and the look in his eyes told me that he was more than willing to take me right where we stood, but once I began walking away he quickly made his way to my side, sliding his hand around my waist and pulling me close as we headed through his castle and up to his bed chamber.

The door barely had time to close behind us before Dorian's hands were undressing me. "Miss me much?" I asked as he lifted my shirt over my head, not being able to control my sarcasm, even though my brain had plenty of other things to focus on. Dorian abruptly stopped kissing my neck and let his hands fall to his sides. I could feel my body physically ache at the absence of his touch.

"We can mover slower if that's what you wish." He said, smirking at me. I could tell by the look in those beautiful green eyes that he could see that that was exactly what I _didn't_ wish. He moved over to a wardrobe and slowly removed his robe, taking care to hang it up and carefully smooth out any wrinkles. I glared at him, the yearning in the pit of my stomach letting me know that I had lost this game. Oh well, if I had to lose at something I had to admit I wasn't very adverse to this option. I striped off all of my clothes while he was preoccupied delicately removing his own shirt and walked up behind him. I pressed my body up against his and started lightly kissing his strong, muscular shoulders.

"Miss _me_ much?" He asked mockingly, though I thought I could feel his breath catch and his heart speed up as my hands moved down his torso to his hips to untie his pants...

* * *

><p>I will be updating the next chapter probably within the next few days. There don't seem to be a lot of people writing in this forum so I'm not expecting many reviews, but if you read please do!<p> 


	2. A Warm Welcome

"More than you could know." I answered, taking one of his hands in mine and guiding it up my thigh. My words we punctuated by my wetness and this seemed to be all the encouragement Dorian needed.

Before I knew what was happening we were both fully naked and I was lying on my back in his bed. Dorian's lips were devouring my body; starting at my neck and moving quickly down to tease my nipples. I could feel how hard he was getting against me as his teeth lightly caressed my nipple causing me to whimper unintentionally with ecstasy and arch my hips towards him, my body screaming for him to come inside. Dorian placed a hand on my hip and forced me back against the bed, obviously enjoying the power he wielded over me in this moment. If could have, I'm sure he would have spent hours torturing me with his pleasurable techniques. As it was though, I could see the hungry look in his eyes and I knew that he wanted this just as much as I did. I wondered momentarily his long it had been since he had had sex. It had been over a month since we were last together and I knew he had told me he would wait for me to make my decision about our relationship, but I didn't know if that meant he would be abstaining while I was figuring out what to do. I decided after a minute that it wasn't worth thinking about. The gentry were extremely sexual, and Dorian was no exception. What, or who, he did while we were broken up didn't matter. At least not right now. I'd leave that discussion for later. Right now I didn't want to think of anything but pleasing and being pleased.

My thoughts were returned to the present by Dorian's sudden departure from the bed. He swiftly walked over to his dresser and pulled something out of an ornate box sitting on top of it. He returned to the bed and I saw that he had retrieved a long, black cord like the ones we used to have fun with. I smiled up at his beautiful face. How could I have doubted his feelings for so long? How could I have denied mine? Now that I wasn't suppressing them anymore, my emotions for Dorian were on the brink of overwhelming. I wanted nothing more than to believe that my life could end up being the happy fairytale; where the fairy queen falls in love with the fairy king and they live happily ever after with their two beautiful twins, possibly more one day, who knows. It was an impossible wish. I knew there was no way that I could tell Dorian about Isaac and Ivy, let alone bring them here so that we could be one big happy family. It was just nice to imagine, even if only for a moment.

Dorian climbed on top of me, pinning my arms above my head with one hand and deftly weaving the cord around them with the other. His throbbing erection was inches from my face and I lifted my head slightly so that I could kiss his flesh. His binding paused momentarily and he shifted his positioning so that I could reach more of him with my mouth. My tongue went to work teasing him, and I could actually feel him grow harder as i planted hot, wet kisses up and down his shaft. He finished thong me up and, having enough of my teasing, tilted my head back and plunged inside of my mouth as deep as he could until I gagged. He slowly pulled back, and then entered again, tangling his fingers in my hair as he guided me. I had my eyes closed, letting my other senses take over and focus on how his body felt with mine, and when I opened them again I saw him staring down at me as if I were the most amazing, beautiful thing in the world. I had seen this look before dozens of times when we had sex. Dorian had a way of making you feel like you were the only person on the world capable of bringing him this much pleasure, but there was something else. Something I hadn't been before, or hadn't wanted to see. There was love in his expression. Pure, untainted love. It was shocking and beautiful and it almost made me tear up right there. Now that the pregnancy was over and I was, for the most part, in control of my own emotions again though I was able to stop myself. Instead I just smiled; as well as could with him using my mouth for his own purposes.

Dorian tightened his grip on my hair, pulling my head back against the pillow. He reluctantly pulled himself out of mouth, tracing the head of his shaft over my lips, down to my breasts, across my hips... I licked my lips and looked at him pleadingly.

"Are you planning on ending my suffering anytime soon?" I asked, immediately regretting it. Dorian looked up at me and smiled playfully.

"My dear, your suffering hasn't even begun yet." He emphasized this statement by tracing his fingers along my hips and inner thigh, being careful not to touch me the one place I was dying it. I usually loved Dorian's kinky foreplay. It was a playful lead up to an extraordinary finish, but it had been so long since I'd had any form of intimacy, aside from the one encounter the last time we were together, that I really couldn't take much more of this.

"Please?" I begged, hoping that he was craving it just as much as I was. "There will be plenty of time for your theatrics after dinner. And before breakfast." I gave him a look that communicated that I definitely wasn't kidding about this.

He sighed, out of disappointment or relief I couldn't be sure. Either way he wasted no time in unraveling my restraints and pulling me up into a position so that I was situated on his lap. I crossed my legs around his waist and gently lowered myself down onto his expecting member. We both let out ecstatic moans, unable to contain our delight as I moved up and down in his lap, revising every moment that I felt him long and hard inside of me. One of Dorian's hands caressed my breast, the other clasping my hip, guiding the speed and angle of my thrusts. I lowered my lips to his, kissing him with an unrealized amount of passion. My hands were lost in that beautiful auburn hair, roughly directing his mouth from my lips to my breasts as I felt my excitement swell up inside me. Our movements became faster and harder, Dorian now in almost full control of my actions as I got closer to my breaking point. Every motion made me almost shriek with anticipation and I could feel Dorian beginning to tremble as he too neared his end. I felt every inch of him inside of me, touching every part of me. Sitting on top of him the way I was made it so that he could go incredibly deep and at angles that made me want to scream with joy and I hoped, not for the first time, that the stone of these castle walls was soundproof. When I was sure I was merely seconds away from coming, I brought my lips to Dorian's ear and whispered something before finally succumbing to bliss. Dorian's body tensed and his grip on my waist tightened as he too lost control.

We stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for a moment, our bodies too wracked with pleasure to move. Finally, I removed myself from his lap and laid back on the bed to rest. Dorian lay down beside me and a turned to rest my head on his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulling me tightly to him whispered "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R. There will be more soon.<p> 


	3. Scars

**TONS AND TONS OF SPOILERS FOR BOOK 4! Do not continue on if you haven't read it. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>We remained locked in each other's naked embrace for most of the day. Usually I would be averse to spending so much time in a state of inaction, but in that moment there was nowhere in either world I would have rather been.<p>

At one point, when he thought I had fallen asleep, Dorian traced the scar on my stomach left behind from my C-section with his long fingers. I reflexively moved my arm down to try to cover it as best I could.

"This is more beautiful to me than you could imagine my dear. There's no need to cover it up." Dorian said, gently moving my arm and returning again to his amorous (touching/strokes). I grimaced. The gentry admired anything that indicted fertility, but my human upbringing just couldn't let me _like_ such a hideous mark on my previously flawless body.

I pushed Dorian's hands off of me and pressed our bodies tightly together so that he could no longer reach my scar. He kissed me deeply.

"Why are you so averse to being told you're beautiful?" He asked, tilting my face up to look into those hypnotic green eyes.

"It's not that, you know it's not." I had explained this to him over and over again, but he refused to accept it.

"Well you're just going to have to get over." He said as if talking to a child who refused to eat their vegetables.

He forced me onto my back with ease and reached for the rope we had been using earlier.

"Dorian stop. You're being ridiculous." I struggled helplessly against him as he finished tying the delicate, yet incredibly strong, knots.

"No, _you're_ being ridiculous. You are beautiful." He kissed my lips. "Every..." he kissed my neck, "single..." he kissed my breasts, "inch..." he kissed my scar. I tried to look away, but he reached up and forced me to watch.

His eyes were bright when he looked up at me. "This scar," he paused to trace the repulsive thing with kisses, "represents two of the most wonderful things that have ever happened to you. How could you want to hide that? You should be showing it off to the world! You should be proud of Thundro and Ivy. I've never even met them and I would do anything for them, despite their unfortunate paternity." His eyes turned sad for a moment and I had to consciously stop myself from blurring out my secret right then and there. Instead I took a deep breath and contemplated my careful reply.

"I am proud of them Dorian. You know that it kills me to be away from them, but it's what has to be done. For their own safety. This scar is just another reminder of all of the awful things that almost happened to them and could happen to them in the future. There are so many human dangers they could face, like the early birth, let alone the countless perils they would have to face when, _**if**_, they ever came here!" These were things I generally tried not to think about; otherwise I would get worked up to hysterics imaging all of the things I couldn't protect my children from. I guessed that came with the territory of being mother.

Dorian seemed to realize that he had struck a nerve because his face turned to one of his rare, serious expressions.

"My sweet, sweet Eugenie. You focus too much on the negatives. Your children are alive. They are safe, though I still say they would be safer here. Thundro isn't the heir the prophecy was meant for. You can relax now. I know that your natural instincts tell you to be protective, but I think you may be taking it too far." Dorian kissed me lightly on my cheek. "You are a wonderful mother." He sounded so convincing, but I couldn't help but feel like the shittiest mother in the world, leaving my children for God knows how long.

"And if you let me…" He looked as if he were unsure of whether to continue. This was rare for Dorian. "I could be a wonderful father to them. I don't care about the technicalities. Those children need a father. Someone strong, who they can look up to and who can protect them. You can't do everything on your own Eugenie." The sincerity in his voice was so moving. I tried to stop from crying, but I just couldn't. Dorian wiped my tears away.

"Untie me; I have something to show you." I said, sniffling a tiny bit. The Oak King made me far too emotional nowadays.

I knew I couldn't lose my resolve already. I had to keep the twins paternity a secret for their own good, but that didn't mean I couldn't include him at all. He could at least know what they looked like. Candice had been careful when she took the pictures of the twins to give to me. She made sure only the twins were visible in them and they were never outside where someone could recognize a landmark or a street sign. There was no danger in showing him the book she had made for me.

Dorian untied me and I scrambled off the bed to find the bag I had haphazardly thrown into a chair when we had first come upstairs.

I climbed back onto the bed and sat close to Dorian. He looked at me, puzzled, but didn't say a word. I opened it to the first page and began explaining ultrasound technology to him as best I could.

"It just looks like a bunch of…" Dorian searched for a word to describe the ultrasound picture.

"Blobs." I finished for him. He turned the book upside down to try and get a better image. I took it back from him and righted it, turning the page past the ultrasound photos to ones of Isaac and Ivy in the hospital. This page too came with a lengthy explanation. I barely knew what all of those tubes and machines were for and talking about it brought me back to those early days when I was so afraid that they might not make it out of there. My voice caught a few times while I was describing it to him and he pulled me close to his strong body, stroking my hair as I continued on.

"They're beautiful." He said, touching the page as if trying to get close to them. "I'm glad to see they take after their mother." He smiled down at me and my stomach knotted with guilt. Would it really be so bad if he knew? Yes. I reminded myself for the hundredth time.

"They are. You can't really see them well in the boxes, here," I flipped a few more pages and got to the pictures of the twins coming home. There was one of Isaac in his blue onesie, laying in his crib, and one of Ivy in a pink, flowered onesie, sucking on a bottle. I watched Dorian as he studied the images. His eyes were wide and full of love. It was shocking to me how much he could care for these two beings that he had never met and, he thought, had no biological connection with. I wondered if, like Candice and Charles, his difficulty having children had caused him to be more appreciative and loving of all kids, his or not. I hoped that when I eventually told him the truth that love would override any anger that he would have for me for lying to him for so long.

"What is this contraption?" He asked, bringing my attention back to the present. He was pointing to a kiddie walker in the corner of the room. Candice had bought it on sale, even though it would be a while before either of the twins could use it. I laughed and explained how it helped kids to learn to walk and grow strong leg muscles and all of the things Candice had explained to me when I had asked her the same question. It was nice to be able to share this with someone. I had my parents, and Tim and Lara, but I barely got to see them and this was different. This was being able to share the most important thing in my life with the man I loved. It was still strange to consciously admit it to myself, but my emotions didn't need me to. I felt delighted before I could work out why. Every time Dorian smiled at their picture or commented on how a prince and princess in his castle would be dressed and taken care of, I beamed with joy. I couldn't help it. A few years seemed like an eternity, but I knew they would fly by before I knew it and then… then, when I was sure they were safe, when I was sure the danger was gone, I could bring them here and Dorian could meet his children. There was no way he could stay mad at me after that.

I let myself continue to daydream about how our lives would be one day while he looked over the album for a second time, every now and then commenting on how lucky they were to resemble me so much. He couldn't get enough of them. Neither could I. I told him everything I could about them. The way they felt, the way they smelled, the way Ivy always grabbed a lock of my hair when I held her, and how Isaac quieted up when I sang to him. I was in the middle of a story about how on my last day with them Ivy had successfully lifted her head up for a whole three seconds when there came a knock on the door. I immediately shut the book and hid it, and my naked body, under the covers.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R. I have already started working on the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon.<p> 


	4. Dinner Party

**Sorry this one took a little bit longer to write. It is then end of this story, but I'm probably going to try to continue the storyline into more fanfics later on.**

* * *

><p>"We should ignore it." Dorian said, reaching for the top of the blanket. There was another, more timid, knock.<p>

"Go see who it is."

Dorian sighed and reluctantly got out of bed, pulling his robe on before answering the heavy oak door.

"Your Majesty," came a frightened sounding voice. I looked passed Dorian to see who it was, but could barely make out a figure, they were bowing so low. I stifled a laugh. After seeing him cooing over baby photos a minute ago, it was hard to imagine someone being frightened of this wonderful, loving man. Er, fairy. Technically.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but your guests are here sire, and you did give orders to alert you when they arrived."

"So I did. You may leave now." Dorian said brusquely. He closed the door before the servant had a chance to say anything else, not that he looked like he would, or could, have.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously. Had my return interrupted a party?

"Your welcoming back celebration. Time to get dressed I'm afraid my dear. Unless you wish to dine in just the sheet, I can't say that I would disapprove of that option." He opened his wardrobe and began picking out something to wear.

"What celebration? When did you plan this?" I had given him no warning that I would be arriving in the Oak Land today, there was no way he could have arranged this ahead of time and he had been in bed with me since I had gotten here.

"I told one of the servants to handle it on our way up here earlier. I figured we would be preoccupied most of the day." I vaguely remembered him stopping to talk to a tiny man dressed in all blue earlier, but I had assumed he was just ordering that we not be disturbed.

"Dorian, you know I hate parties. Especially gentry ones." He ignored me and my use of the term "Gentry", he along with most of the members of that race preferred the term "Shining Ones". He called another servant to the door as I quickly hugged the blanket closer to my body. What was next, a parade so that _every_ person in this castle could get a glimpse of me in bed? This time it was a woman, I recognized her as the one who had dressed Jasmine and me the last time we were here. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off before I could get started.

"Something in cyan I think," Dorian was addressing the woman, "I'd like to match tonight." He indicated his robes, which looked to my eyes like a light blue. Apparently she knew exactly what he was talking about though, because she came right over to me and started pulling on my arm.

"Excuse me!" I yelled pushing her hands away.

"She will meet you in your quarters." Dorian dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She let go of my arm and hurried out the door. "What?" He asked, finally noticing the horrified look on my face.

"Do I even have a say in this?" I protested indignantly, even though I already knew the answer. Dorian picked up my scattered clothes and handed them to me.

"Of course you don't."

Entering the dining hall was like being the star of a movie walking down the red carpet. I was used to attention, being queen of not only one, but _two,_ fairy kingdoms, but even Dorian would've had to admit this was over the top. As soon as we walked in all conversation stopped and all eyes were on us. Apparently the entire kingdom was excited that their King's personal life was on the upswing. As we walked to the head of the table, I was greeted with smiles and cheers and welcomes back.

"You're blushing." Dorian whispered in my ear as we took our seats. The background chatter started up again as our wine glasses were filled.

My hand instinctively moved to my face, trying to cool my cheeks.

"It's a beautiful color on you, my love." He redirected my hand to his lap.

"You never stop do you?" I gave home my most incredulous look, but didn't move my hand.

"Never." He replied, kissing my neck. "You look exquisite in this dress. I must give Liana my compliments." The "dress", as he called it, had a neckline about four inches too low for my taste, and a hemline in the front about six inches too high. It was silk and hung to ever curve of my body. I was more thankful than ever that my body was back to its pre-pregnancy state.

The dinner itself was exquisite. There were fresh fruits and vegetables everywhere; some large, roasted animal was the centerpiece, but after the dried meat diet the blight had forced me to endure I had little appetite for meat recently, even a fresh roast like this. The desserts were even more excessive than usual, just like everything else. I stuck to mostly the sweet apple dishes that the Oak Land was famous for and a small serving of something that tasted a lot like pork chops covered in a tangy, orange chutney-like sauce, knowing that I would probably need the energy for later tonight. At least I hoped.

"Pardon my forwardness my Lady, but will you be staying here for long this time?" I was being addressed by an older gentry woman sitting a few seats down from us. I had been so absorbed in my meal and controlling my facial expression as Dorian delicately traced the inside of my thigh with his adept fingers that I almost jumped at her words.

"Um, yes. Hopefully." So long as no one went hunting for my children or started stirring up trouble in the human world, I thought.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, looking genuinely pleased at my response. My own people had been similarly excited when I had announced my return. Apparently I had been missed in my extended absence. It was a bit stranger to me, though, that the Oak Land's residents would be just as pleased. I wondered if it had anything to do with Dorian's emotional state while I was away. Probably not. I was giving myself too much credit.

* * *

><p>The ease with which Dorian attempted to please me with one hand whilst using the other to gesture emphatically to whoever was sitting next to him was frustrating to say the least. Especially because I could see from his smug expression that he found it so amusing. I attempted to return the favor at one point, but Dorian just raised an eyebrow at me and went back to his conversation, looking even smugger than before. When he finished talking he called a servant and whispered a few orders to him, too low for me to hear through the buzzing crowd.<p>

I leaned closer to him, partially so I could eavesdrop better and partially so that I could get reach his hardening (member). At least _one_ part of his body was reacting to my touch. Just as I had found a rhythm I could perform casually without notices while still giving him pleasure though, he grabbed my hand and placed it under his on top of the table. He apparently wasn't as composed as he appeared to be and it made me smile.

"I believe it is time for me to take my leave, would you care to join me, your Majesty?" Dorian announced pointedly. It was about time too; it felt like we had been eating for ages.

"I'd love to." I returned. He stood and I followed, expecting to go back upstairs. Instead, he walked outside, glancing back to make sure I followed.

It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and full of stars. The temperature was almost hot, the Oak Land being in a state of summer for harvesting purposes, but there was a light breeze that made it better than bearable and carried with it the faintest scent of lilacs from the lawn.

"Dorian," I said, walking beside him heading further into the gardens, "I'm starting to get tired. I was hoping we could head up to bed soon?" My tone hinted that I what I was really hoping was that we could continue our dinner-play somewhere more suitable; like a bed. He didn't reply, but led me a few more paces forward and then turned me to face my right. There was a large, open space in between all of the flowers, on top of which a comfortable-looking plush blanket and two large down pillows were laid. A large smile spread across my face before I could stop it. I ran forward and laid down on it, looking up at the beautiful night sky. Dorian settled next to me on his side and began kissing my neck. I started looking around to make sure no one would see us and felt his warm breath on my throat as he laughed at my modesty.

"There's no one around. This area of the garden can't be seen from the dining hall and I gave strict orders that we not be disturbed, save for a dire emergency. Relax." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and returned to kissing me. It was hard not to relax, I felt intoxicated as I closed my eyes and inhaled the lilac air mixed with Dorian's delicious scent. I tangled my hands in his auburn hair and he shifted so that he was on top of me, unlacing my bodice quickly, expertly touching every new piece of skin revealed with his soft lips. My dress, along with Dorian's clothes, was soon off and lying on the grass beside us. We had little need of foreplay after our dinner activities, so almost as instantly as his last piece of clothing was off Dorian was inside of me. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering loudly as my body delighted in his fierce thrusts. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched up to meet his movements. He kissed me ferociously, moaning into my mouth as we moved in rhythm. My breathing quickened and I kissed him harder; biting and sucking on his lower lip as one of his hands moved artfully across my breasts and down to my clit. A few moments of Dorian's talented touch was all it took to send me over the edge. He increased his speed as I began to lose control. My fingernails dug into his back as the waves of please overtook me, something he didn't seem to mind one bit, then my body finally finished its spasms and I slowly regained control once more. I focused on him now; pushing him over onto his back, I climbed onto of him and slowly lowered myself onto his cock. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. Grabbing his hands I placed them on my breasts, giving him more stimuli and me more leverage. I rose up on my knees slowly until he was barely inside of me, then slide him quickly back as deep as he could go. I could see that he was about to come; his breathing had become more strained and his muscles were starting to tense more with every movement. I sped up slowly, letting the anticipation build within him. Dorian opened his eyes and stared into mine as he finally surrendered to my powers. He pulled me to him, our naked chests pressed tightly together in his loving embrace. I kissed him softly as I gradually raised my hips and let him slid out of me. I positioned myself next to him and wrapped my leg around his. Outside naked under the stars, cradled by one of his strong, protective arms, I felt safer than I had in months, possibly years. I snuggled even closer. Dorian combed his fingers through my hair and breathed deeply. We were both beyond exhausted after our, physically _and_ emotionally, eventful day. I kissed his cheek softly.

"Good night, my King." I whispered, lacing my fingers through his.

"Good night, my Queen."

* * *

><p>I was asleep in what felt like seconds and was surprised at how far the sun had traveled across the sky when I awakened. Dorian was already awake, but still lying next to me, watching me sleep.<p>

"You're so beautiful when you're sleeping." He said as I squinted and shielded my eyes to look up at him. "Apple?" He asked, holding one out to me in his left hand. I took it and sat up. The trees around our "campsite" that had been in the middle of their harvesting cycle, at the latest, last night were now jam-packed with fresh fruit. There were even a few apples here and there that seemed to have become too heavy as they ripened and fallen to the ground. The rest of the garden, too, was in full, beautiful bloom. I laughed and looked back at Dorian.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, it helps my motivation to write another one :P Thanks everyone who has already I really appreciate it!<strong>


End file.
